


A Marriage Of Minds: the soundtrack

by Browneyesparker



Series: A Marriage Of Two Minds [3]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Marriage, Music, Romance, soundtrack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The soundtrack to "A Marriage Of Two Minds".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marriage Of Minds: the soundtrack

 

_i. in a sentimental mood  - marvin hamlisch, **ii. crisantemi "Elgy" - puccini  
_

_iii. all you never say - birdy, *iv. danke schoen - wayne newton_

_v. say something - a great big world & christina aguilera, vi. coward heart - asha ali _

_vii. maybe - emile sande, viii. northern sky - nick drake_

_ix. the reunion - james newton howard. x. the apology/nessun dorma - marvin hamlisch & luciano pavarotti_

_xi. happy ending - ludovico einaudi, xii. all of me - john legend[  
](https://www.google.com/search?rlz=1C1RNVE_enUS577US577&es_sm=122&biw=1366&bih=667&q=ludovic+bource&stick=H4sIAAAAAAAAAGOovnz8BQMDgxEHnxCXfq6-QZZRVZVlvBKYbZxmUFxmoiWWnWyln1tanJmsn5iTVJprlVhUkllccmzWrmwnoWmxPRsb75Q92C_0XkRyDgBd8VcJTwAAAA&sa=X&ei=AJCDU4iAMNemyATr3IKYCA&sqi=2&ved=0CJMBEJsTKAIwDQ)_

_xiii. i choose you sara bareilles, xiv. i finally found someone - Barbra Streisand & Bryan Adams _

_xv. lover's eyes - mumford & sons_

**Link:**  [a marriage of minds](http://8tracks.com/browneyesparker/a-marriage-of-mind)

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Danke Schone was the song that was on the radio when Lisbon picked Molly up at the airport. **Elgy is one of the pieces I imagined Sherlock playing on the violin.


End file.
